starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Одежда Падме Амидалы
thumb|250px Падме Амидала Наберри, Королева, а затем Сенатор Набу, в течение своей жизни обладала обширным гардеробом экстравагантных, богато украшенных и тщательно разработанных костюмов для маскировки, платьев и официальных мантий. Когда она была Принцессой Тида, ее одежды были более простыми, больше служащие практичным целям, чем стильные. Однако ее мантии и платья в бытность ее Королевой Набу были богато украшены и единственные в своем роде, служащие высоким традициям Набу, а не удобству. Когда ее второй срок в качестве Королевы подошел к концу, более практичные и модные одежды позволили ей показать ее физическую красоту, и она все больше и больше пыталась сделать акцент на этом, показывая то, что раньше игнорировалось. Это привело к менее театральной и необычной одежде, концтрируя больше внимания на ней, а не на ее одежде. После свадьбы с Энакином Скайуокером, она начала носить более консервативную одежду на публике, тайно символизируя свою принадлежность ему. Гардероб В разные периоды своей жизни Падме носила множество официальных и неофициальных костюмов, платьев и мантий. Ранние годы службы Мантия принцессы Незадолго до того, как она заняла Трон Набу, Падме произнесла речь, одетая в ярко-красную мантию. Это была простая мантия: широкие одежды, которые спускались до пола, шорокие рукава, украшеные двумя белыми полосами на конце. Поверх этого она носила накидку немного по-светлее, сделанную из ткани стриффер. Она шла вверх к плечам одета на плечи, выделяя их, затем соединялась на шее и спускалась по всей длине мантии. Высокий воротник одеяний был белым с традиционным узором символов Набу, вышитых золотом. Ее прическа была простой, распущенные волосы слегка выпрямленные при помощи двух шнуров, на подобии лент, идущих поперек ее затылка.A Summer's Dream Одежда для сада. Для этих целей, Падме носила простые удобные одежды. Они состояли из красной блузки со свободными рукавами, которые были стянуты на запястьях золотыми лентами. Блузка была украшена пурпурными метками, напоминающими броню, которая идет по ее спине, чтобы стать верхней юбкой до колен. На талии у нее одет желтый пояс, верхний и нижний концы которого завиваются по направлению к центру. Она носит простые пурпурные штаны и розовые туфли без задников. Ее волосы прямые с двумя лентами идущими поперек ее макушки. Одежда для встречи Во время одной из встреч с Йаном в саду, она носила обычный наряд из фиолетовой ткани. Эта одежда состояла из фиолетовой блузки с маленьким воротником. Рукава были стянуты на запястьях Падме красной вельветовой лентой, а из драгоценностей она носила два золотых браслета на правой руке. Ее прическа была выполнена в виде булочек в форме полумесяца, расположенные одна над другой. Мантия для обращения к народу Во время другого обращения к народу, как часть ее обязанностей в качестве Принцессы Тида, она носила другую ярко-красную мантию. Однако, эта была проще. Ее мантия достигала самого пола, и имела широкие рукава. Она носила что-то наподобии шали или плаща более светлого оттенка красного, который держался на ее плечах, и спускался по передней части ее мантии. Ее прическа была простой, состоявшая из собранных вместе волос на затылке в виде некого подобия булочки, затем волосы были продеты в кольцо, и закреплялись наподобии конского хвоста. Ее волосы были выпрямлены. Дворцовое платье Когда она тайно встречалась с Йаном за пределами Королевского Дворца Тида, Падме носила простое фиолетовое платье. Оно ниспадало до ее колен и было стянуто на талии тонким поясом более темного оттенка фиолетового цвета. Манжеты и воротник платья были желтыми, с изогнутым воротником-лацканом, украшенным узорами с символами Набу, вышитыми по всем отвороту. Под платьем она носила свободные колышущиеся при каждом шаге брюки, подвернутые в ярко-фиолетовые сапожки. Ее прическа была выполнена в виде двух тонких косичек-жгутов, которые крепились поперек головы, а остальная часть волос была заделана в обычный конский хвост. Файл:Padme_red_robe.jpg|Мантия Принцессы Файл:Princess_Amidala.jpg|Одежда для сада Файл:Padme_purple_dress.jpg|Одежда для встречи Файл:Padme_2ndredrobe_small.jpg|Мантия обращения к народу Файл:Padme_Ian.jpg|дворцовое платье Королева Амидала Тронное Платье: Наиболее распространенные изображения Падме - вероятно из-за использования регалий. На ее волосах одет дополнительный парик и ее лицо окружено золотом "рамки лица" со свисающим драгоценным камнем Зенда. Ее лицо все белое, с красным "Шрамом Памяти".Звездные войны: Призрачная угроза На ее пальцах - белые ногти с надписями, одна из немногих традиций, которую она сохранила из своей родной деревни''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, в то время как само широкоплечее платье вышито золотом и обито мехом потолли. Большие светящиеся драгоценности, украшают юбку. Служанки носят одинаковые одежды из золотой ткани. Это официальное одеяние скрывало юный возраст Амидалы, как и белый грим. Незадолго до Вторжения на Набу она разговаривала по голосвязи с Нуте Гунраем мненно в этом платье. Несколькими годами позже, Королева Апалайна будет носить почти похожую версию этой мантии во время убийства 501 Легионом.Star Wars: Battlefront II'' Платье служанки Во время опасности, Королева Амидала использовала одну из своих служанок в качестве приманки, в то время как сама брала на себя роль Падме, незаменимой помощницы Королевы. Делая так, она носила простую накидку, как и ее служанки. Эти платья с капюшоном были окрашены постепенно переходящей из одного цвета в другой краской и сшиты из мягкой ткани тревелла. Эти платья были окрашены краской, переходящей от оранжевого к ярко-желтому в низу. Нижнее платье ярко-красное, которое показывается через объемные длинные рукава платья из тревеллы. Также, ярко-красное мелькает еще и на похожем на клюв капюшоне, который скрывает лицо носящего. На платье был красный пояс. Служанки носили сделанные из ткани тревелла платья, сходные по дизайну, в частности во время обращения Амидалы к Галактическому Сенату на Корусанте, незадолго до битвы за Набу. Эти темно-красные, с капюшоном мантии были украшены королевскими эмблемами, а широкий капюшон служил маской, чтобы скрыть появление носящего - идеально для того времени, когда Амидала должна была путешествовать инкогнито. Платье крестьянки Во время своего пребывания на Татуине, скрываясь от Торговой Федерации, Падме Амидала носила простую одежду фермерской девочки, состоявшей из грубо-тканной голубой блузки с широкими рукавами, серыи, скрученными на запястьях, чтобы защитить от песка. Та же самая ткань использовалась, чтобы сделать верхнюю рубаху, которая спускается до талии. Все это было стянуто синим поясом, с красным прозрачным драгоценным камнем низкой стоимости. Ее объемные штаны былм черными так же как и ботинки. Ее волосы были заплетены в косички и стянуты шнуром с затылка до пояса, часть была уложена булочкой с кольцом, а остальные косички спускались до пояса. Это помогло ей хорошо сходиться с огрубелыми людьми Мос Эспы, когда они искали новый гипердрайв к своему звездному кораблю Нубиан. Платье для встречи с Палпатином на Корусанте При встрече с Сенатором Набу, Падме носит одежду, очень напоминающем кимоно. Розовато-лиловое нижнее платье под плотной и жесткой верхней одеждой - бирюзовым платьем со сложными узорами. Сверху была серая мантия, собранная широким вышитым поясом. Рукава мантии были широкими и весьма жесткими с ажурной вышивкой по сторонам. Головной убор Ширайя в форме веера увешанный украшениями из жемчужин с Веды и стеклянными нитями. Служанки носят бургундские фиолетовые одежды, украшенные геральдическими лилиями.Episode I: The Visual Dictionary Платье для Сената Это рельефное красное платье плетено из золота и предназначено, чтобы изобразить величество Набу в Галактическом Сенате. Помогает делать ее более видимой в обширной палате, на волосы Падме надет парик по широкой дуге, начинающиеся шлемом и Королевской медали Независимости Набу. Золотые ленты для волос держат дугу в форме, и украшения свисают с концов. Во время обращения к Галактическому Сенату на Корусанте, Королева Амидала носила богато украшенную мантию, которая означает величие Набу. Нижнее платье было ярко-красное с высоким воротником, украшенным золотой орнаментной вышивкой и свисающими драгоценными камнями. Она одевала меховую накидку поверх его, Поверх всего наряда она одевала темно-бордовый плащ, полы которого были украшены замысловатыми узорами оранжевого цвета. The shoulders and bottom of the dress were smocked in a crimson fabric, and lined from above with a golden, triple-braided soutache. The remainder of the cloak was stitched with embossed rosettes, and sported long, billowing sleeves. Above this she wore a dark, thick, faux fur cloak with wide, exaggerated shoulders. To complement this gown and to make her more visible in the vast chamber, Amidala's hair was dressed in a wide arc centered by an escoffiate headpiece with golden hairbands to keep her hair's shape. This arc was decorated with dangling orichalc suspensas capped with golden hairtip ornaments. The medal of the Royal Sovereign of Naboo served as the centerpiece of this elegant hairstyle. The voluminous and imposing gown also hid the Queen's feelings and helped her remain courageous and aloof, despite the overwhelming odds and the heated atmosphere. Заграничное платье Черное платье, напоминающее о платье скорби. Амидала носила его в то время, как она остановилась в апартаментах Палпатина на Корусанте, вскоре после Вторжения на Набу. Черные одежды соответствовали ее тяжелому положению и показывали мучение Амидалы, отделенной от своих людей. Мягкие черные шелковые одежды (из сиренийского шелка) была украшены бисером с 240-летними эмблемами, которые позднее украшали одно из платьев бывшей Королевы. У платья был высокий воротник и подол до самого пола. Широкие рукава были треугольной формы, и под ними были рукава поменьше. Рукава были украшены темный блестящим синим металлом. Ее волосы уложены в высокую прическу, по форме напоминающую веер с металлическими обручами и маленьким медальоном. Металлические обручи были сделаны в сложной манере, ее волосы колыхались подобно маленьким бусинкам. Их конец был покрыт золотым орнаментом с единственной, дискообразной драгоценной подвеской, которая распологалась на ее лбу. Эта же прическа и костюм, только белый, встречается снова незадолго до начала Войн Клонов,- двойник Падме, Корде, носила похожую одежду, когда она погибла от руки Зам Вессел, пытавшейся убить Сенатора Амидалу.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Платье для путешествий Во время возвращения на Набу, после того как она призвала Сенат к Вотуму Недоверия Верховному Канцлеру Валоруму, Королева Амидала носила темное фиолетовое платье под лиловой накидкой. Ее темно-фиолетовая юбка объемная и волнистая. Расклешенные рукава были блестящими и очень объемными и колышущимися при ходьбе, почти скрывая руки Падме. и шелковым покрывалом для волос. Часть ее волос была убрана в две большие булочки на голове, а остальная часть опускалась из-под головного убора. Эта древняя тиара была сделана из золота и располагалась на ее лбу. Ее волосы были завернуты в фиолетовую, полупрозрачную шелковую вуаль, и волосы, которые опускались, были заключены как бы в сумку из того же материала. Они были украшены перекрещивающимися тесемочками вокруг них. Костюм для битвы ' Когда разразилась битва против Торговой Федерации, Королева Амидала одела светлый костюм для битвы, покрытый впитывающей энергию броней, чтобы защитить себя от бластерного огня. It featured a high collar that concealed a blast-absorbing pad, and the cloak was clasped in the front down to her waist. Her full sleeves were lined with fabric of a bright magenta. The shoulder seams were lined with a yellow fabric, and a calf-length coatskirt protected her legs. She wore black pants with a black utility belt that was set with the Naboo royal emblem. High-traction tactical boots that went from dark purple to yellow as it approached her toes completed the outfit. She wore her hair pulled back into two half-crescent buns stacked one on top of each other, to keep her hair out of her way. This battle dress was also sported by some of her handmaidens during their training. Padmé's handmaiden Sabé, disguised as the Queen during their meeting with Boss Nass, wore a more formal version of Padmé's battle dress. This gown consisted of a long surcoat and a skirt made from blast-dampening fabric, cinched with a broad waistband. Her hairstyle was kept simple, and the entire costume was designed for maximum freedom of movement. During the Battle of Naboo, Sabé fought her way through the Theed Royal Palace in this gown, and was able to draw attention away from the real Queen long enough for Padmé to resolve the conflict. 'Парадное Платье Когда Торговоя Федерация потерпела поражение и Набу стала свободной, жители отметили это событие небывалым праздником и парадом в честь победителей. Рядом с Королевским Дворцом в Тиде присутствовала Королева Амидала. Блестящее белое платье, которое носила Падме на параде, символизирует радость достижения мира, и эхо платье, которое будет на ее дочери во время церемонии награждения героев Битвы за Явин. В обоих случаях, лидер вручает героям сражения медали за отвагу в конце длинной колонны людей среди великолепной архитектуры. Костюм Падме украшен розовыми лепестками, от огромных цветов, растущих около ее родной деревни. Они цветут только раз в 88 лет, в честь которого организуют специальное празднование. Она также носит веерообразный воротник. During the celebration, she wore a luminous white ceremonial gown. The silky outfit included a kind of banner that hung from her low neckline. Over this, she wore a cape decorated with myriad silken petals. These petals were designed after flowers found near Padmé's home village, which bloomed only once every eighty-eight years, and so signified a time of special celebration. The petalled cape and long white gown was topped by an aurate fan capped with jeweled finials was commonly used to signify continuity in ancient Naboo fashion. She also wore a delicate royal diadem, and, for simplicity, wore minimal jewelry. Her hair was drawn up into a unique bun with five crescents in a star shape along the back of her head, and she wore small, white, pointed-toed shoes. The plain white gown signified her and her people's pure happiness at Naboo's newfound peace. The dress also echoes the outfit her daughter would wear during the celebration on Yavin IV.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Файл:Тронное_платье_Амидалы.jpg|Тронное платье Файл:Padmehandmaiden.jpg|Платье служанки Файл:Padmefull6Peasant.jpg|Платье крестьянки Файл:Встреча_с_Палпатином.jpg|Платье для встречи с Палпатином Файл:Платье_для_сената.jpg|Платье для Сената Файл:Иностранное_платье_Амидалы.jpg|Заграничное платье Файл:Платье_для_путешествий.jpg|Платье для путешествий Файл:Платье_для_битвы.jpg|Платье для битвы Файл:Парад_на_Набу.jpg|Парадное платье Преддверие Войн Клонов thumb|100pxМаскировка На пути к Корусанту по вопросу голосования о создании Армии, Падме маскируется как Набуанский пилот, а ее служанка, Корде, играет приманку. Pilot disguise. On her way back to Coruscant to place her vote in the Military Creation Act, Padmé disguised herself as a Naboo pilot and her handmaiden, Cordé, played her decoy. For her disguise she wore the typical tactical pilot suit of her people, with tight red pants and a black undershirt with a high collar. A brown, long-sleeved shirt was worn over it. A vest was worn over this, with a utility belt with the gold Naboo Royal Space Fighter Corps emblem as a clasp. She also wore simple, brown tactical gauntlets and boots. Her hair was pulled back to keep it out of her face, done in several pony tails held in place by metal rings at various intervals.6 Her burgundy helmet included an auto-encrypting comm unit, anti-glare goggles, and a supplementary oxygen hookup. thumb|left|100pxОбращение к Сенату Amidala wore this gown during her adress to the Galactic Senate two hours after she was almost assassinated. This dark blue velvet dress included a peek-a-boo panel of golden yellow, with the lapel and collar turned up. Connected to the either side of underside of the collar was a glossy, crimped scarf-like shawl that met at her mid-back, held together by a large, beaded ribbon. The ends drifted part as they reached her ankles. The full sleeves were tied off at the elbow, giving way to a drawn-up sleeve of lustrous material. The yellow panel was decorated with needlework, especially around the high collar, which was decorated with beads. The surcoat was embellished with large Naboo designs along the inner hem dine in light yellow thread, and the trim was a light shade of blue. Her hair was done in an intricate upside-down dual-fan shape, with a half-crescent bun in the back. She also wore a small jeweled diadem. thumb|100pxКомитет Лоялистов Падме носит этот костюм, когда мы видим ее в качестве сенатора. Она носит темно-синий жилет и юбку под темно-фиолетовым пальто. Ее волосы убраны в стиле, почти напоминающий конус. Amidala wore this dress in Chancellor Palpatine's office after Zam Wesell attempted to assassinate the senator and in a session of the senate when she was confronted by Anakin Skywalker about the spying mission she had denied. For this outfit, Padmé wore a dark indigo bodice and skirt under a dark purple overcoat. The bodice was studded with beads and pearls along the low-cut neckline, and the front panel of the skirt was decorated with dark, beaded scrollwork, as were the sleeves. The overcoat was decorated with intricate swirls, almost resembling a river as it flowed down to touch the floor. The shoulders of the overcoat were flared and decorated with beads. The long sleeves were done in the same fabric as the overcoat, with a slit to show the sleeves of the bodice, with those full sleeves showing the smaller sleeves within them.6 Her hair was in a style almost resembling a cone, held in place with a metal headpiece. It was a severe hairstyle, one which conformed to diplomatic etiquette. She also wore a neckband given to her by the Naboo Council. Сборы Падме носит темно-синий двойной жилет и вышитую по серому шелку блузу. Просторная юбка закрывает разлетающуюся нижнюю юбку из мокрого шелка, а ее волосы напоминают классические булочки Леи. Маскировка Беженца Этот костюм маскирует Падме как молодую медсестру от системы Тысячи Лун. Оно горчичного цвета с темно-фиолетовым пальто. Она носит покрытый медью головной убор, который иногда закрывается золотым покрывалом. Вилла в озерном краю Сделанное из шелкового шифона, платье начинается с легкого желтого, оттенкам розового и оранжевого и переходит к низу до фиолетового. Платье собрано в талии и закрывает руки. Ее волосы убраны напоминают раковину. Пикник на лугу Падме носит легкое, летнее платье в оттенках желтого, чтобы быть романтичный и показать забавную сторону Падме. Ее волосы спускаются и две булочки на голове и ленты, идущие поперек лба. Платье для обеда На обед с Энакином, Падме надела черное платье с черным корсетом, металлической юбкой-русалкой. У нее длинная драпированная шаль, заканчивающаяся на коленях. На обед она надела черный перистый платок. Ее волосы заделала искривленным шнурком. Длинная ночная рубашка и Одежда Падме носит простую ночную рубашку под синей дымчатой одеждой. Ее волосы полностью распущены. Татуинский костюм На Татуине, Падме носит легкое синее не приталенное платье с серебряной вышивкой. Она носит две булочки по бокам головы и запутанный металлический шлем. При путешествии через Мос Эспа Падме носит широкий длинный плотный плащ. Татуинское Синее Платье Падме носит легкое синее плиссированное платье, а поверх него – синее звездообразное пончо с плеч. Ее волосы убраны. Дженозианский костюм Свободная от любых политических ограничений, Падме может носить очень практичную одежду на Джеонозисе. Она носит простое белое обмундирование парашютиста и сервисный пояс. Она также носит белый платок. Позже на арене нексу царапает ее и рвет ее рубашку и ее живот и правая рука оголяются. Ее волосы убраны в запутанную и закрепленную петлей прическу. Свадебное Платье На своей свадьбе, Падме надела красивое, но просто сделанное платье из кружев и бусинок. Ее волосы ниспадают, и она носит кружевную фату. Войны клонов Крах Республики За кулисами Костюмы, разработанные для этого персонажа в «Призрачной угрозе», всех восхитили и были показаны в различных журналах мод. Некоторые критики рассматривали их просто как уловку маркетинга приманить больше зрительниц к боевику, но, по намерению создателей фильма или нет, для некоторых зрителей костюмы Падме стали наиболее незабываемой частью фильма. Они также выполняют важную функцию в заговоре, так как они позволяют служанкам Падме выполнять ее роль за пространными одеждами и белой косметикой. Чтобы наполнить костюмы ощущением своеобразной истории, при создании королевского платья Амидалы вносятся некоторые термины, созданные доктором археологии Дэвидом Рейнолдсом. Появления *''A Summer's Dream'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phamtom Menace'' junior novelization *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novelizaton *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Spy Girls'' * * * *''Star Wars: Obsession 1'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 2'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novelization *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''The Last Command'' issue 5 Неканонические появления *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' Сноски Категория:Одежда Категория:Культура Набу